Friendship Events (AFCoD)
Friendship Events, also called Other Events, are events that are not related to Marriage or Festival. These events usually give the player a story on characters or are simply for amusement. Most Friendship Events require the player to have 35,000 Happiness Points (XP) with townspeople involved in the event. Like the other games, each Event will play different music based on its category/type. 'Germanic Events' As the player exits Candy Pop Apartment, they will find Maximilian hiding behind a tree. Maximilian mumbles about today being the day he meets a beautiful girl. The person that he watching is Hilde, and Maximilian carries on about her being his princess. When he takes another look, she has gone. Maximilian walks to the pond to search for his princess, only to be confronted by Hilde. She has got enough with the person who keeps watching her, so she hid in order to lure out the weirdo. Hilde beats him up and Maximilian limps back home. Inside Natty Pet Shop, the player will find Louis worried. Louis wonders when his grandfather is going to return because he feels concerned about the store. His sister is married and doesn't work there. His parents comfort and reminds him that they are there now! They can work even harder than Natalie did. Louis no longer has to worry about the store. Latin Events Pierre shows the player a letter that he just got from Parijuku. Everyone back in town are doing well. He describes the town to him/her and says that it is a very relaxing city. It even has fun fesivals too! Pierre suggest that the player go to visit Parijuku when he/she gets the chance. Nordic Events The player overhears Bengt telling his daughter that she has to do something, but Ran refuses to do so. It turns out Bengt arranged for Ran to get married to someone that she doesn't even know! Bengt claims that the arrangement is for the benefit of the company and there's nothing he can do. Bengt cruely reminds her father that the reason mother left him was because he cares more about his company than he did his wife. He quickly becomes depressed, and Ran appologises for her terrible comment. Bengt tells her that he is wrong to put work before the people he loves. Ran insists that even though his company is important to him, she wants to marry someone she loves. Bengt apologises for his behaviour, excuses the player for standing up for his daughter. Ran is collecting a loan from Mette for Book Store and was just about to leave when Mist entered the apartment. Jasper is also in the inn lobby when he notices Ran standing over by the front desk. The boy mistakes Ran for a girl named "Beata", and he yells over to her. Ran doesn't know he is talking to her, so when she doesn't respond, Jasper gets annoyed. He tries yelling at Ran again but they still doesn't get a reply from her. When Jasper finally walks up to Ran, he realises that Ran was not his friend, Beata. Jasper apologises for the mistaken identity. Ran and Beata look very similar! Jasper explains that Beata is a friend of his own from Funville and works at the library. She reads and writes books, and has even earned awards for her books. Ran is glad to hear that someone like her is out doing great things. At the apartment, the player will find Andre serving Bengt his usual drink, although the mood seems to be rather somber and drab. Bengt asks him if his daughter has grown. Andre doesn't really know because he not meet up with her. As long as she's living well then Andre says it's fine. Bengt doesn't know how to reply to such a blunt response, but he decides to have a drink with his friend. 'Anglo-Saxon Events' 'Slavic Events' Asian Events Ambiguous Events As the player exits the café, he or she will overhear Ran talking Riley and her family. Ran has come to the excavation site to thank Wyatt, Zoe, and Riley for their information. Ran feels she can get farther in writing her novel. Riley is glad to be of some help, and Ran leaves. Riley thinks she'll enjoy the novel. Wyatt and Zoe wonders if they're going to be included in the story. As the player enter the Chocolatier Shop, they will find Mario, Angie, and Florian talking to each other. Zita warmly welcomes the player but Florian begins to playfully tease her. Zita becomes uncomfortable and reminds Florian that he is married and Angie might get mad at him. Florian thinks his behaviour is fine because we're all friends. Zita doesn't think anyone would like to be with such a fickle man. Florian also doesn't think Angie would ever get mad at him because he's too good-looking! Right after Florian boast about his handsomeness, Angie walks into the Irish Pub. Angie doesn't notice that she came in and asks Valentina if she would like to go down to the beach with him! Angie hears his flirtatious request and Zita doesn't respond because she knows Angie is standing right behind him. Florian finally turns around and comes face to fact with his angry wife. Angie asks what he is doing here and Florian just stutters that he's there to have a drink. She's not dumb, though, and then asks why he asked Mario to go down to the beach with him. Ooops! Angie storms out of the Chocolatier Shop with Florian in tow, then Zita giggles and says he got what was coming to him. 'Multiracial Events' When Joost finds Bryson in the village, he's not pleased. Bryson brags about being the strongest athlete in the city, but Joost becomes agitated, and insults his attitude. Bryson is offended, and the two boys start to argue as they throw things at each other. Maximilian approaches them and intervene. Joost was actually looking for Maximilian, and gives him the bamboo box that he asked before. Maximilian quickly diffuses the situation, then both Joost and Bryson apologize to one another. Note: "Boy's Argument" is not present in the European version, probably because of the racist themes present in this Event. Sora is giggling about something and wants to tell the player something, but Ran doesn't think they would be interested. Sora feels it is important and allows the player know that one of Ran's books has won a prize! Ran says it is a mystery novel and she needed an image for her lead character so she used her rival Sora as her model. Sora is very happy that she was the inspiration for the book's hero. 'Miscellaneous' If the player actually does not like the name of their children, they can change it by befriending Hearty Queen. Raise her friendship to Gold Flower (100,000 XP), get married, and have two children that already fully-grown. On a sunny weather, toss an item into her shipping bin to activate the Rename Event. In one morning, the player and his/her spouse will wake up to find their child got a fever. The spouse asks the player to take them to Lovebird Clinic. Doctor Stef gives the child an examination and explains to both of them that their child is not seriously ill; it's only a small case of the flu. Make sure the child rests easy and he or she will be over it in no time! The player's spouse says that every day's a learning process with children. It's okay, we all learn by doing! The same event happens as in "Of Flu and Fever", except that it involves the player's second child. In one morning, the player and his/her spouse will wake up to find their child got a fever. The spouse asks the player to take them to Lovebird Clinic. Doctor Stef gives the child an examination and lets them know that this time their child is sick with the common cold. This is something normal that children catch, so don't worry or feel at fault! Upon waking up from bed, the player's wife/husband will suggest that they all go out for a nice picnic today. The player will be given the choice to go to Thistle Beach, Observation Tower, or Mt. Cherry Grove. Either location is fine, since the event will continue the same way no matter which option was selected. When the player and his/her spouse are hanging out, their child wanders off for a bit and your spouse has to go chase after him/her. Then, this event is over and they will reappear back inside of the player's house. This event can occur more than once, but only as long as the player's first child is fully-grown, and the second child still at Stage 5. Inside Class 1 of Heart Hills Private School, the player will overhear Maarten teaching his class how to read. As the player stands in the doorway, they to watch their child try to read a passage from his or her textbook in front of the class. He/She makes a minor mistake, which is quickly corrected by a classmate. Maarten praises them for giving it a good try. Category:Events Category:Gameplay mechanics